Wake Up Jeff! (video)
Wake Up Jeff is a 1996 Wiggles video that will "have you jumping". Plot *The Wiggles introduce themselves. *'Song 1:' "We Like To Say Hello" - Jeff is driving the Big Red Car which looks like a cardboard cutout *Greg and Henry the Octopus say hello to everyone. *'Song 2:' "Henry's Underwater Big Band" *'Skit:' Greg tells the other Wiggles to stand still like a statue. Murray does a strongman pose, Anthony stands on one leg. Jeff sticks his arm out like like a showman. Then Greg asks the viewers to tell him if any of the statues are moving. Of course, all the other Wiggles dance around, but when Greg hears from the viewer, he turns around they assume their original positions. On the third try he finds out the viewer is right, but Greg has a song to sing about statues. *'Song 3:' "Everybody is Clever" (Australian version only) *Anthony and Murray watch kids draw with pens and highlighters. *'Song 4:' "Having Fun At The Beach" *The Wiggles introduce Captain Feathersword (played by Paul Paddick), but he answers with “Bing Bang Bong”, as well as "Ring Rang Rong". They ask him what’s up with that? He answers, it’s a pirate song. Let’s dance a pirate song together! *'Song 5:' "Bing Bang Bong – That’s a Pirate Song" *Anthony and Murray introduce Dominic, who is holding his little girl Ashley with his left arm and a trumpet on his right. They both ask him questions about playing the trumpet and Dominic plays a few motifs. Everyone’s wearing a green hat, so It’s time to do an irish dance, featuring a bunch of the little girls from the dance school. *'Song 6:' "Bucket of Dew" / "Paddy Condon from Cobar" *'Song 7:' "Wake Up Jeff!" *Jeff asks Dorothy to dance, and Dorothy does a few dance steps. *'Song 8:' "Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)" *'Song 9:' "Take A Trip Out On The Sea" *'Song 10:' "Romp Bomp a Stomp" *'Song 11:' "I Can Do So Many Things" *Anthony is talking in the dark and so is Greg. *'Song 12:' "Wave To Wags" *Greg, Anthony, and Murray are standing with an empty glass box and hear some snoring. The glass box is the size of a coffin (think Snow White) but no one is inside the box. Greg has Anthony and Murray cover the box with a drape, spin it around, and chants some magic words. They lift the drape, and Jeff is there, but he’s asleep. They ask everyone to wake up Jeff. Jeff wakes up, wondering what it’s doing in a box. *'Song 13:' "Pipers Waltz" *It’s time to say goodbye, but Jeff has fallen asleep again in his bed, so the Wiggles decide to do a goodbye dance. *'Song 14:' "Goodbye Dance" *Now it’s time to go to a Wiggles concert. The Wiggles are backstage but Jeff has fallen asleep in a chair. They call the viewer to wake up Jeff. Jeff arises, and they’re ready to go on stage for the concert, which is a live version of Big Red Car. *'Song 15:' "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist)" - live *Anthony asks questions to the background sounds of Jeff's keyboard, however, all answers point to Dorothy. *'Song 16:' "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" - live Category:Wiggles videos